


The Dark... One?

by Alexa_Depth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drama, F/M, POV, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по 5.08 / <br/>А искры все пляшут, отливая пустотой. Блестя, как черные дыры в пиратском секстанте. Произошло самое страшное. То, что заслуживал, но так отчаянно отрицал. Истинное возмездие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark... One?

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой крик души по поводу нового сюжетного поворота.  
> Написано под: Ryan Star - My Life With You

Когда золотой водоворот из воспоминаний утихает, я чувствую... Ничего. Совершенно ничего, мысли смешались, превратившись в огромный слипшийся ком, как после долгого дневного сна или наоборот, тысячи бессонных ночей, что проведены в погоне, в поисках, в далекой и прошлой жизни. Никаких ориентиров, словно над головой неожиданно раскинулось новое небо, а вода перестала держать древесину. Но немного погодя начинаю понимать. Монотонно и неторопливо отделяю одну ниточку от множества других глухих и безликих бликов, в которые превратился мой мозг. Я понимаю лишь одно, одно и самое главное...  _Вот оно._  
Ниточка становится толще, меняет форму, и вот уже полноценная мысль маленькой задыхающейся в ветках терновника птичкой бьется о стенки сознания, отдавая беззвучным гулом в виски и протяжным писком в уши, выклевывая глаза изнутри. Смотрю на Эмму, на её шевелящиеся, непривычно яркие губы, но звука нет. Зелина и вовсе становится бледным пятном в самом уголке глаза.  
 _Вот оно. Вот оно! ВОТ ОНО!_  
Счастливой сказке пришёл конец.  
Все разрушено.  
Никакого "жили долго и счастливо".  
Да и было ли оно вообще? Сладкий сон, марево, мираж.  
Потому что злодеи не имеют права на счастливый финал. Потому что теперь ясно чувствую на кончиках своих пальцев холодное покалывание чуть потрескивающих искр. Неестественных, магических, просящих. Потому что я потерял Эмму.   
И отняли её не злые силы, не враг с которым можно сразиться или мстить ему до скончания веков, чтобы хоть иллюзорно прикрывать рваные, сочащиеся ядом раны на месте сердца в развороченной собственным крюком груди, нет.   
А искры все пляшут, отливая пустотой. Блестя, как черные дыры в пиратском секстанте. Произошло самое страшное. То, что заслуживал, но так отчаянно отрицал. Истинное возмездие.  
Представлял ли я свой ад? Сотни раз. Сухой, одинокий и бессильный. Но не угадал, ошибся, просчитался. Позволил себе надеяться на будущее, на что-то светлое для себя, для неё, для нас... В конце концов Эмма была героем и ей был предназначен счастливый финал. Со мной. Но теперь...   
Пелена пала.  
Я слышу только их. Умоляющий шёпот в моей голове, обещающий все исправить, починить.  
Эмма  _сама_  отняла все это у нас. Будущее. Купила дом и бутыль с ядом впридачу. Спасла и обрекла на вечную жизнь в Преисподней. Хотела стать героем, а обернулась величайшим злом на земле. Зелина воткнула нож, но она лишь вернула его на место, там он и должен быть. Чтобы напоминать. Чтобы всегда помнить. Некоторые вопросы лучше оставлять без ответов. Некоторые желания лучше топтать на корню. Добро - ранит. Любовь - не щадит.  
И от этого больно. Так больно, что в глазах на мгновение чернеет, и тело пару секунд парит в невесомости.   
А она все продолжает и продолжает говорить, оправдываясь, до смешного, до абсурда став похожей на ту самую Эмму Свон, что я когда-то полюбил.  
  
Так больно, что сводит скулы.  
Так больно, что выкручивает суставы.  
Так больно, что больше не вынести.  
Так больно, что хочется ранить в ответ.  
  
Решение появляется неожиданно, ясно и так правильно.  
Море всегда приносило покой и умиротворение пирату. Так есть ли разница какого оно цвета?


End file.
